


Five times McKay didn't use his own insults (or McKay and Sherlock are kindred spirits)

by Keelthekat



Category: Sherlock (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelthekat/pseuds/Keelthekat
Summary: John regrets buying that Sherlock box set...





	

1\. It was in the labs when it first happened. John was doing his usual rounds of Atlantis when he overheard the distinct shouting of Rodney.

“No you can’t couple the two electrodes together – it'll explode!”

“But Kavanagh said it would work”, came the other voice. John presumed he was new as no experienced scientist ever talked back unless they wanted their head chopped off.

“Oh forget him, he’s an idiot.”

John stood still for a moment – _wait wasn’t that from Sherlock?_ McKay must’ve done it by accident. Just a coincidence that it was the exact same words as Sherlock used.

2.

The second time was offworld when they had just been put through a three day trade agreement with the native tribe was very... “Arrogrant. They won’t even consider that they're wrong!”

“Rodney, could you please refrain from expressing your opinions in front of them?” John could see Twyla seething under her stoic expression of calm.

“Oh look now there’s more of them. I don’t like being outnumbered, it makes for far too much stupid in the room”

Then the great verbal battle between two stubborn parties commenced because nobody, except John of course, seemed to be noticing it. Maybe it was just him.

3.

John was helping test the puddle-jumper that was shot down on a mission last week. Zelenka and Rodney were bickering over how to get the navigation system working again.

“We should reroute the power and then maybe the navigation AND the steering can work at the same time”

“Brilliant, Zelenka”

“What? Really?” Rodney giving praise was rare enough but this high praise was surprising

“Yes, a brilliant impression of an idiot”

Then they went back to bickering not noticing that Rodney had used a Sherlock insult AGAIN. Once a mistake, twice a coincidence but three times is a pattern. _I really need to ask Rodney about_ _this_ , John thought.

4.

The next time John didn’t until a few hours later – to be fair, it was a stressful situation because the wraith were almost on their doorstep and they hadn’t managed to get the shield up yet.

“Come on, come on. Ideas people!” Rodney was trying to get the scientists working together to fix the problem.

“No? Dear God what is it like in your funny little brains? It must be so boring”, and then Rodney launched into a rant which eventually led to all the lives of Atlantis being saved. Since John didn’t notice the insult until he was lying down to sleep, he couldn’t ask Rodney about his continual use of these insults.

5.

It was a Wednesday afternoon when John finally asked Rodney why he was using these insults. He was explaining his new theory of more efficient power distribution to the scientists.

“So if we just repaired this conduit then we could...”

“But that’s just stupid – it-it would explode!”

“Kavanagh, don’t talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the entire city. Now back to this...” _Now that was just obvious – why is he doing this?_ However John couldn’t talk to him because as soon as he finished his lecture, he was off to put his plans to work.

6.

“McKay!” John jogged up to him as Rodney speed-walked down the hall. “

What John? I'm busy.”

“I just had to ask – why do you keep using Sherlock insults? Have you spent too much time with Kavanaugh that he's sucked all creativity out of you?” John smirked knowing that this would rile Rodney up.

“No John, with all my genius I think I can come up with good enough insults but I why would I waste it on lowlifes like Kavanaugh?” And why Sherlock? Well we’re kindred spirits – both stuck in a world full of stupid people and both having to explain themselves to said people. Now are we done I need to get back to work?”

“Just one last question: why didn't anyone else notice?”

“Oh that’s obvious – they haven’t watched Sherlock. Elementary, my dear Watson”, and with that he strutted off leaving an astounded John in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a video compilation of Sherlock insults from YouTube.  
> I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet and please leave feedback as I don't think this is my best work (I'm new to writing fanfics).  
> :)


End file.
